


Ladybug Man

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of the one you loved the most wasn't a burden for Baekhyun- it was a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Man

“Why are you still with him?”

“Because I can.”

“Baek Hyun-ah,” Min Seok ground out. 

“Don’t,” he threatened as quietly as he could. Byun Baek Hyun rubbed his temples tightly. Min Seok gave him a pained glance before gathering his belongings and turning his back on him. But before he could leave, however, Baek Hyun grabbed his wrist tightly. ”Please,” he begged. 

The older man flushed, gritting his teeth. “I just,” he sighed heavily. “I need more time to adjust.”

“No,” he growled. “No more adjustment periods. You had an entire summer, damn it, and you said you were doing fine!”

“Damn it, Baek Hyun! It’s not like it’s a tem-“

“BAEK HYUN-NNIE, LOOOOOOOOOOOK!”

The two males snapped their heads towards a beaming man with dark, wavy brown locks spilling haphazardly over his eyes and face. Tall and thin, his limbs supported a thin gray t-shirt and a blue sweater, coupled with a pair of jeans and a hairtie that kept the stringy locks from fully impairing his vision. 

“Min Seok hyung, look!” His eyes glowed with mirth as he showed them a ladybug, snug and sitting placidly on his palm despite his screeches. 

“It’s beautiful,” Min Seok smiled patiently. The tall figure practically jumped with delight. 

“Baek Hyun-nnie,” he gushed. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Byun Baek Hyun grumbled in response and almost instantly, the man’s smile fell and turned into a look of utter desolation.

“What he means to say is that it’s beautiful,” Min Seok cut in before Baek Hyun made it worse for himself. “How about some ice cream to celebrate, Chan Yeol-sshi?” 

His smile returned as quickly as it had gone out. “OK!” 

**~*~**

_“He’s sick, Baek Hyun-ah! You hate people as it is. How are you going to handle a someone who gravitates towards them like moths to a flame!?”_

_“I have you, don’t I!?” He roared back._

_“I’m your brother, asshole, not your get-out-of-jail-free card!” Min Seok clenched his fists and shook his head. “He’s going to need professional help on a timely basis, and regular aid. Do you want to start your life off as someone’s crutch?”_

_“He’s not just **someone** , damn it!” _

_“”Fine,” he roared back. “He’s someone who’s sick and barely functioning and out of all the boys you could have fallen for, **he**  had to be the one! Fine, then! Start your life off as a nursemaid! But six years of hard work put to waste just for one, replaceable mor-“_

**_Crack!_ **

_Kim Min Seok gawked, the blood gushing from his nose quickly soaking his sweater._

_“He’s not replaceable,” he heaved. “But you will be if you don’t get the fuck out.”_

_He didn’t have to be told twice._

**~*~**

“Min Seok hyung! You should come with us!”

He shook his head politely. “That’s OK, Chan Yeol-shi.”

“But you’re funny!” He insisted. “Baek-Baek,” he prodded. “Make hyung come with us!”

“Come with us, hyung.” It came out more as a plea than a statement.

Min Seok shook his head but smiled warmly. “Not much of a candy kind of person. But please, enjoy yourselves.” He bowed and turned towards home. 

“NO!”

Min Seok fell with an umph as Chan Yeol clambered onto his back. 

“B-baek Hyun,” he shuddered. “Your boyfriend’s c-crush-“

“-just come with us,” the six feet tall giant pouted, nuzzling his neck. 

Baek Hyun didn’t try to pry him off the struggling man. “Just say yes and save yourself the pain,” he drawled. 

Min Seok would have cursed had it not been for the giggling male. “F-fine,” he managed. When Chan Yeol squealed and slid off, Min Seok huffed, puffed, and wheezed for breath. 

“Now Min Seok hyung can buy us food!”

Min Seok sputtered. “Say what now?”

“Food,” Baek Hyun clipped. “On you.”

And they headed off to all-night foodstores.

**~*~**

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You almost broke my nose.”_

_“You started it,” he insisted._

_“And you ended it rather eloquently, if I recall correctly.”_

**~*~**

“Ice cream, candy, and then chicken.” Min Seok counted off. “How does your stomach handle all of that?”

Chan Yeol patted his belly fondly. “It’s never failed me before.”

“… does Baek Hyun cook for you?” He asked tentatively. 

Chan Yeol beamed. “Everyday! Sometimes, he makes me extras on my evaluation days so I don’t get bored in the waiting room.”

Min Seok blinked. “Oh.”

Baek Hyun came back then. “The restroom ran out of paper towels, so I broke into the employee breakroom and took theirs. I regret nothing.”

“Yay!” Chen Yeol cheered. 

“Monsters. The lot of you,” Min Seok deadpanned. 

This time they both cheered.

**~*~**

_“Uh… hello?”_

_“He won’t stop sulking!” The figure wailed._

_Min Seok twitched. “Baek Hyun doesn’t sulk. He breaks things.”_

_“He broke Mr. Tuffles!” Min Seok watched as the taller man produced a broken figurine from his pocket. And tears were pooling in his brown orbs, threatening to spill over._

_“Ch-chan Yeol-sshi,” he began shakily. “I-“_

_“FORGIVE HIM PLEASE ASLADASDFHSAFJK.”_

_And Min Seok was on the floor, a sobbing man pressing him against the linoleum flooring, babbling about how Baek Hyun was a dunderhead, and a moron, and a complete douche because he refused to make Chan Yeol feel complete._

_Min Seok gagged. Whatever that meant._

_“I-I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” he promised weakly. The towering figure gave him a wet smile before engulfing him into another hug._

_Min Seok didn’t miss the smirking figure hidden behind the building pillar._

**~*~**

“Baek Hyun!” Chan Yeol called. “Carry me home!”

“Yeah, Baek-Baek, carry Princess Chan-Chan home.”

“Shut up,  _you_.”

“Bitch, please.” Min Seok huffed as Chan Yeol climbed onto Baek Hyun’s back, destroying nerve cells and possibly tearing muscle while he was at it.

“Go!”

Baek Hyun grumbled and began walking. They continued on till they reached their shared apartment. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Good night.” Min Seok bowed. 

“OK, but you have to take me to the park tomorrow, OK?” Chan Yeol demanded. Min Seok nodded, smiling widely

“Stop hitting on my brother,” Baek Hyun grumbled. “Now get off me.”

“No!” He wailed. “Carry me up, bridal style!”

Min Seok chuckled. “Yeah, Baek-Baek, bridal style.”

“What the fu-“

“Or no sexy times for yoooou~”

At that, both brothers gagged. 

“You nasty fellow,” Min Seok judged, morosely shaking his head as Chan Yeol buried his head in the crook of his neck and continued giggling. 

“Don’t judge,” he growled. 

“Min Seok hyung, remember to pick me up, m’kay?” The figure repeated tiredly, beginning to doze off. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung,” Baek Hyun whiseperd. 

And Min Seok understood.

**~*~**

“Can he walk?”

Baek Hyun gagged. 

“I’m not carrying your limping boyfriend on my back. I’d like to stand straight for a few more years, at the least.”

“I hate you,” he grumbled. “And he can walk… I think.”

“I CAN’T WALK!”

“… nasty fellow,” Min Seok clucked.

“Shut up.”

“Your boyfriend never will, so I guess I’ll take my revenge that way.”

“BAEK HYUN-NNIE!”

Baek Hyun gave him a wistful look before going back inside the aprtment. 

“I’ll be back later with board games,” Min Seok called out. Baek Hyun stopped, turned around, and looked him in the eye. “… to keep him busy while you get some sleep.”

A crash, tumble, and lots of running later- Baek Hyun nodded. Min Seok smiled. 

“… can someone help me up?”

“I’ll see you two at four.” Min Seok ruffled Chan Yeol’s hair and dashed out before Baek Hyun could pull him back.


End file.
